


Детективное агентство Кеннеди

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: Клэр Редфилд просто искала работу.





	Детективное агентство Кеннеди

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся бонусными костюмами [Леона](https://orig00.deviantart.net/b9e5/f/2013/335/0/8/leon_kennedy___mafia_outfit_by_princessmononoke123-d6wbmgp.jpg) и [Клэр](http://funkyimg.com/i/2BGEq.jpg) и пытался изобразить детективы прошлого века.
> 
> История с фотографом была любовно позаимствована из сериала "Коломбо"

1.

Клэр долго примеривалась к двери из светлого дерева, не решаясь постучать. Как надлежит стучать в таких случаях? Какого стука от нее ждут? Она еще раз оглядела себя, разгладила складки на юбке, поправила ворот блузы и наконец решилась. Стук вышел робкий и неровный, девушка поморщилась.  
– Войдите, – послышался слегка приглушенный голос. В приемной было темно. После светлого коридора так и вовсе как в колодце. Редфилд поморгала, пытаясь разыскать за столами, шкафами и папками кого-нибудь живого. В дальнем углу из-за стопки папок возник непонятный силуэт и щелкнул выключателем настольной лампы.  
– Доброе утро, – женщина с необычным, восточным каким-то, разрезом глаз коротко улыбнулась ей. – Клэр Редфилд, правильно? Вы рано.  
– Боялась опоздать, – созналась Клэр. – Здравствуйте.  
– Похвально, – кивнула женщина. – Меня зовут Ингрид Ханниган.  
Мисс Ханниган выглядела как секретарь-референт, как их описывают в книгах – вся из себя идеальная, все складки выверены под линеечку. Клэр, и до этого ощущавшей себя неуютно в непривычном наряде, и вовсе захотелось провалиться под землю.  
– Думаю, вы нам подходите, Клэр, – сообщила Ханниган, бегло окинув ее взглядом. – Я кратко поясню вам ваши обязанности.  
– А как же… – растерялась Редфилд, мысленно готовившаяся к резкому отказу или суровому экзамену.  
– Мистер Кеннеди уполномочил меня проводить собеседования. Я считаю, что вы нам подходите. Или вы передумали? – мисс Ханниган строго приподняла брови.  
– О, нет-нет, что вы. Спасибо!

Минут за двадцать Клэр освоила брыкучую кофеварку, еще полчаса училась правильно отвечать на телефон и осваивала шкафы с архивом.  
– В ближайшее время они вам не понадобятся, но на всякий случай, – Ханниган поправила очки, сверилась со списком, написанным стенографическими знаками, пожала плечами. – Кажется, все. Если что – обращайтесь.  
Она ушла за свой стол в дальнем углу и застучала клавишами печатной машинки. Клэр осторожно погладила блестящий черный телефон, выровняла блокнот и ручку, сложила руки на столешнице и стала ждать.  
Через два часа она поняла, что работа в детективном агентстве вовсе не такая интересная, как ей казалось. Ничего не происходило, вообще ничего. Пару раз она думала попросить Ханниган хотя бы радио включить, но все-таки не решилась. Клэр теперь знала, что на поверхности ее стола 94 точки, что в блокноте 108 листов, что на диске телефона реже всего используется «0», что в архивном шкафу 22 ящика…  
Ее скучающий взгляд бродил по комнате, периодически спотыкаясь о дверь с матовым стеклом и блестящей табличкой «Леон Скотт Кеннеди, частный детектив». Шеф опаздывал. Хотя, раз шеф, то задерживался… Хотя, раз детектив, то был на задании…  
Этот самый шеф появился ближе к полудню, когда Клэр уже клевала носом столешницу с 94-мя точками.  
– Добрый день, леди, – сказал он, снимая шляпу. Клэр поднялась с места и замерла, как тушканчик в свете фар, глядя в его серо-зеленые глаза. Начальник был ослепительно красив – тонкие, правильные черты лица, пухлые губы, яркие глаза. Микеланджело бы, наверное, удавился за право ваять с него «Давида»…  
– Вы – наш новый сотрудник?  
Невероятным усилием воли Редфилд закрыла рот, потом снова открыла и поздоровалась-представилась.  
– Рад познакомиться с вами, Клэр, – он чуть лукаво улыбнулся и протянул ей руку для пожатия. – Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится. Ханниган уже ввела вас в курс дела?  
– Вы бы еще позже пришли, сэр, и вопросы задавали, – прокомментировала мисс Ханниган от своего стола, не прекращая стучать клавишами. Кеннеди заговорщицки подмигнул Клэр.  
– Меня можно звать просто Леон, не люблю лишних церемоний.  
В качестве комментария на дальних рубежах кабинета выразительно вздохнули.  
– В общем, обустраивайтесь, Клэр, я на вас надеюсь. И кофе сварите, пожалуйста. 

Первый посетитель появился после обеда, когда Клэр заскучала настолько, что начала чистить ногти крисовым трофейным ножом.  
– Добрый день, чем могу… – начала она, поспешно пряча холодное оружие и растягивая губы в улыбке. Но от посетителя прямо от двери пахнуло перегаром так, что глаза заслезились, и конец фразы застрял в горле.  
– Где эта сволочь?! – рявкнул посетитель, которому пропавшее окончание ее фразы было явно неинтересно.  
– Прошу прощения? – стараясь не дышать, она поднялась и заслонила спиной кабинет шефа. Посетитель, высокий взъерошенный мужчина в темной куртке, неприятно улыбнулся:  
– В его духе – за баб прятаться. А ну выходи, трус! Что ты жене моей навешал?!  
Он добавил несколько слов, которые Клэр, конечно, поняла, поскольку много времени в детстве проводила в подворотнях, но ни за что бы в этом не созналась.  
Дверь за ее спиной открылась и шеф, уже, конечно, без пальто, в черных брюках, белой рубашке, красном галстуке и клетчатом жилете, шагнул в комнату.  
– Что за шум? – детектив Кеннеди сдвинул брови.  
Засмотревшаяся Клэр почувствовала как чужие пальцы смыкаются на предплечье. Вроде бы, невежливый посетитель еще что-то говорил, но она уже не слышала. Эту блузу она, между прочим, час гладила, так что среагировала мгновенно, как по учебнику. Шагнуть вперед и чуть в сторону, поднимая схваченную руку вверх, обойти оппонента, положив свободную руку ему чуть выше локтя, надавить… Нетрезвый посетитель весело проскакал вокруг девушки и прилег под ноги Кеннеди, плененной рукой вверх. Клэр сердито сдула с глаз челку, не выпуская чужой руки, и посмотрела на шефа. Теперь суслика напоминал Леон.  
Невозмутимая мисс Ханниган с телефонной трубкой у уха приподнялась с места и посмотрела на пол между столами, на трепыхающегося возмутителя спокойствия.  
– Мне кажется, табличку с фамилией все-таки можно заказывать, эта приживется, – кивнула она, прикрывая рукой микрофон; и продолжила в трубку. – Полиция? Да, сержант Ниванс, это снова я. У нас тут нападение…  
– Добро пожаловать, – улыбнулся очнувшийся Леон. – Вы молодец, Клэр. Думаю, можно отпускать – никуда не денется… 

Примерно за неделю Редфилд узнала следующее. Леон был из богатой и влиятельной семьи, получил лучшее образование, но продолжать семейные традиции отказался. В полицию своевольного отпрыска благородного семейства не взяли – кто бы захотел с папашей связываться? Не особенно удивившись, Леон сгреб сбережения и уехал на другой конец карты, снял офис и стал ждать свой звездный час. По большому счету, звездный час наступил, когда он вернул одной небедной даме похищенную сумку – счастливая леди рассказала о детективе подруге, и дело понемногу пошло. Леон был хорош, но кто выберет для серьезного дела смазливого мальчишку? Так он и ждал, разыскивая пропавших породистых питомцев и следя за неверными супругами.  
Ингрид Ханниган была из них, пожалуй, самой нормальной и ненормальной одновременно. Ее мать мечтала удачно выдать дочку замуж. Дочка себя в качестве жены не видела. А бабка Ингрид с отцовской стороны невестку терпеть не могла и оставила все в наследство внучке. Как результат Ханниган жила как хотела, ни от кого не зависела, раз в месяц выслушивала от мамы, как та в ней, Ингрид, ошиблась, и сдавала Леону его офис и квартиру. То ли от скуки, то ли от доброты душевной она пообещала поработать секретарем, пока Леон не подберет замену. К моменту появления младшей Редфилд они потеряли уже с десяток секретарей, даже очень обязательная Ханниган уже перестала их натаскивать. И неземная красота молодого шефа не могла удержать пугливых девиц после очередного визита чьего-нибудь уличенного мужа. Какая религия не позволяла взять на это место мужчину, Клэр так и не поняла.  
У самой Редфилд из образования была школа при сиротском приюте, а из родственников только старший брат со взрывным характером, с которым они на пару регулярно влипали. Удочерять-усыновлять предпочитали более спокойных детишек, так что Редфилды, вопреки надеждам работников приюта, жили там до последнего. Крис, драчун и задира, поработал некоторое время вышибалой, чтобы отправить сестру на курсы машинисток, а потом ушел служить родине. Даже после курсов с работой Клэр было сложно, по большей части из-за того, что симпатичная рыжая девчонка видела свои должностные обязанности иначе, нежели руководство. Одному особо непонятливому пришлось слегка вытряхнуть руку из сустава, чтобы понял, что не стоит тянуть ее, куда не надо. После этого с работой стало еще печальнее. Так Клэр и встретила свою судьбу в лице высокообразованного детектива в шарфе и его суровой помощницы. 

А еще через неделю под полные трагизма вздохи мисс Ханниган детектив Кеннеди лишился очередного секретаря. А ведь день ничего особенно не предвещал.  
Под привычный стук печатной машинки Клэр читала позаимствованный у шефа в журнал для фотолюбителей. Все эти реактивы вводили ее в ступор, но надежды научиться она не теряла. Послышался громкий стук каблуков по лестнице, и в приемную влетела высокая блондинка в облаке ослепительно белого манто. Из ее очень-очень быстрой речи (Ханниган даже перестала печатать, чтобы что-то разобрать) выяснилось, что потеряла она свою любимицу очень-очень чистых заморских кровей. В очередной раз подивившись тому, сколько породистых животных умудряется потеряться на просторах города, Клэр дождалась конца прочувствованной речи, сообщила, что начальник на важнейшем задании, и посетительница может либо оставить ему визитку, и с ней свяжутся, или дождаться возвращения блудного детектива. Уходить без боя Манто не захотела и согласилась на кофе. Положа руку на сердце, Клэр едва удержалась, чтобы не сыпануть ей в чашку снотворного из их потайной аптечки – так эта блондинка успела ее достать, пока работала кофеварка. Или себе чего-нибудь от головной боли. Информации в посетительнице было так много и ею так хотелось делиться, что перед мысленным взором всплывал недавно прочитанный абзац про многоствольный пулемет системы Гатлинга. Минут за десять неудачливые работницы агентства узнали во всех подробностях о жизни и быте самой Рэйчел (которую мстительная Клэр продолжала мысленно звать Манто), ее Эдди (по документам у «Эдди» имя было слогов на 16), родословной этой самой «Эдди» и… Дальше Клэр, кажется, отключилась, а очнулась за порогом конторы с полупустой чашкой кофе и своим пальто в руках.  
– …Мисс Редфилд тоже замечательный специалист, она вам поможет, – закончила предательница Ханниган и поспешно закрыла за ними дверь. Рэйчел-Манто перевела взгляд на Клэр и внимательно осмотрела ее с ног до головы и обратно.  
– Девушка-детектив? Это интересно. С чего начнем?  
Клэр, пытаясь пережить свое стихийное и незаконное повышение, глубоко вздохнула, поставила чашку на пол у дверей и уточнила, где кошка была замечена последний раз. 

Вернулась Редфилд к четырем часам, уставшая, злая, восстановившая часть сомнительных знакомств из юности и обзаведшаяся новыми в самых глухих районах города.  
Ханниган с телефонной трубкой в руке поднялась на звук открывающейся двери, облегченно вздохнула и сказала неведомому собеседнику:  
– Вопрос снимается, нашлась наша пропажа. Спасибо вам большое за помощь и содействие, детектив Ниванс. Хорошего вам дня.  
И повесила трубку, хотя «детектив Ниванс» еще явно что-то вещал, причем на повышенных тонах.  
– Вот! – возвестила Редфилд, аккуратно устраивая на своем столе сверток. Развернула, явив взгляду коллеги жутко грязное животное.  
– Ты уверена, что это она? – судя по взгляду Ханниган, она бы не поручилась даже за то, что это представитель семейства кошачьих.  
– Она же белая была.  
– Она-она, – Клэр, по чистоте не слишком отличавшаяся от пленной, утерла лоб, еще больше размазывая грязь, и хотела добавить что-то еще, но не успела. В коридоре раздался нечеловеческий крик, и мощный удар сотряс дверь.  
– Выследил-таки, – вздохнула Редфилд и под взглядом округлившихся глаз Ханниган пошла открывать. На пороге стоял очень злой кот без одного уха. Издав еще один боевой клич, он проскакал по кабинету, вспрыгнул на стол Клэр и встал около Эдди, хлестая себя по бокам облезлым хвостом.  
– Как думаешь, двоих возьмут? – грустно спросила Редфилд. – А то такие высокие чувства, хоть и не март.  
– Если что, мистера Кеннеди зашлем договариваться, – махнула рукой коллега. – На это он мастер. Только, наверное, надо отмыть их сначала?  
Клэр с сомнением оглядела парочку и свой заляпанный стол.  
– Наверное… Представляешь, кошку-то муж этой белобрысой выкинул. Я даже свидетелей нашла – жаловался бармену, что «эта скотина» его в грош не ставит и вечно гадит в туфли. А он же пацифист, притопить не смог, на свалку вывез. Будет ему теперь мстя – двое кошаков. Я на конфеты для мальчишек со свалки целое состояние потратила, как бы диабет у вымогателей не начался.  
– Где-то еще дети берут взятки конфетами? – удивилась Ингрид, вставая и направляясь к кухонному закутку. – Кажется, у нас было молоко… Кстати, Клэр, ты в районе центральной нотариальной не пробегала?  
– Неа, – помотала головой Редфилд, рыжий хвост плеснул по плечам. – Там сломали что-то?  
– Если бы… Там…  
Дверь снова распахнулась, на этот раз впуская Рэйчел-Манто.  
– Мне передали твое сообщение, – затараторила она с порога. – Где она?  
– Мяу? – сказала Эдди, запоздало пытаясь утереть лапой с морды хоть часть грязи. Клэр ожидала чего угодно – от обморока до проклятий, но белобрысая снова удивила. Она не только не перекосилась при виде состояния своей любимицы, но сразу сграбастала ее в охапку вместе с уличным кошаком. А потом со всей этой компанией обняла еще и Клэр, и закружилась по комнате, издавая нечленораздельные радостные звуки. Редфилд, перед чьим лицом оказались опасно сузившиеся зеленые глазищи второго кошака, пыталась вырваться. Мудрая Ханниган отскочила вместе со стулом подальше, чтобы не попасть под ударную волну чужой радости.  
Растеряв на пятом круге часть энергии, Рэйчел сунула «спасительнице» и «волшебнице» чек на очень приличную сумму, и поспешила «радовать мужа».  
– Ты ей позвони попозже и про мужа расскажи, – посоветовала Ингрид, глядя вслед этому явлению.  
– Может, не надо? Все-таки задача ставилась как «спасти кошку»…  
– Если они все еще в одном доме, то твое «спасти» еще не окончено.  
Клэр открыла было рот, но их снова прервали – из коридора послышался грохот, и в офис ввалился их шеф – едва успели поймать.

– Заживет, – легкомысленно выдала Клэр, убирая антисептик обратно в аптечку.  
– Может, все-таки врача вызовем? – с сомнением поглядывая на пребывающего без сознания слегка подкопченного и исцарапанного начальника, поинтересовалась Ханниган. – Ребекка будет счастлива.  
Редфилд поморщилась при воспоминании об очень активной молоденькой служительнице Гиппократа:  
– Заживет. У Криса и хуже было.  
– Да твой Крис, кажется, вообще с Криптона, – поморщилась Ингрид. На рассказы о веселом прошлом-настоящем старшего брата Клэр не скупилась.  
– Да, в семье многие думали, что он не родной: все рыжие, он один брюнет. Но бабушка быстро убедилась, что он вполне по-семейному дурной.  
– Вот уж не думал, мисс Ханниган, что вы интересуетесь графическими романами, – подал голос шеф, перестав изображать умирающего лебедя. Клэр легонько шлепнула его по лбу упаковкой бинта:  
– Подслушивать нехорошо.  
– Очень хочется хоть краем глаза посмотреть на мифического Криса, – начальник приоткрыл один по-вампирьи красный глаз, чем Клэр и воспользовалась, чтобы капнуть средство от сухости.  
– Теперь второй глаз, – сурово подсказала она. – У него отпуск скоро, обязательно представлю. Только не жалуйтесь потом... Вы, кстати, поведаете нам историю о том, как сгорел врачебный кабинет заодно с половиной центральной нотариальной конторы? Или нам ждать, пока за вами кто-нибудь явится с постановлением на арест?  
– Не явятся, мы там, на месте, виновных вычислили.  
– Это как?  
– По лампочке и косяку.  
– Лампочке и косяку? – девушки переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами.  
– Лампочки при пожаре вытягиваются в сторону источника огня. А косяк обгорел не с той стороны. В общем, не кабинет заодно с конторой, а контора заодно с кабинетом сгорела. Потому что там интересные истории болезни были… В общем, это долго, я потом как-нибудь расскажу.  
– Тогда вот, – Клэр сунула шефу под нос чек с отпечатком грязной кошачьей лапы и кратко отчиталась о проделанной работе.  
Леон выслушал, попытался кивнуть, что в лежачем положении выглядело довольно странно, и мягко отвел ее руку с заработком от лица.  
– Это ваше, все честно. Отличная работа, – сказал он и прикрыл глаза. – Боюсь, Ханниган, у нас снова нет секретаря, но у меня теперь есть помощник.  
Ингрид страдальчески вздохнула, окинула взглядом закаменевшую новоявленную помощницу детектива и предложила:  
– Коньяк?

Блондинистое облако в каким-то чудом отчищенном манто через пару дней вернулось, притащив с собой девицу, одетую парадоксально проще и дороже. У той задача оказалась более локального масштаба – она потеряла Пухлика, причем дома. Пухлик оказался двухметровым питоном, а «дома» – загородным особняком в три этажа. «Там хотя бы тепло. И чисто», – подумала Редфилд, снимая с вешалки пальто.

2\. 

Прямо за дверью ее сграбастали в охапку, даже охнуть не успела. Пара мгновений ушла на то, чтобы решить – бить висящими в воздухе ногами в пах или попытаться освободить руки и – по ушам. А потом было уже поздно.  
– Крис?  
Сжимавший ее небритый громила широко улыбнулся.  
– Рефлексы у тебя не к черту.  
– Он показал документы и фотографии, – недовольного сообщила из своего угла Ханниган.  
– Все в порядке, Ингрид. Знакомься, это Крис, мой брат-придурок, – младшая Редфилд все-таки высвободила руки и обняла непутевого братца вокруг шеи.  
– Очень приятно, – с некоторым сомнением отозвались из угла.  
– Господи, какой ты стал здоровенный! Отпуск?  
– Выперли.  
– Как? – Клэр, насколько смогла, отодвинулась, чтобы глянуть ему в лицо.  
– В рог закатал командиру.  
Клэр округлила глаза:  
– Как тебя под трибунал не отдали?  
– Его под трибунал отдали, поэтому меня только турнули.  
– Мда, – Клэр провела ладонью по лицу.  
– А ты еще и адрес новый не дала. Пришлось твою контору искать. А ее, я тебе скажу, мало кто знает. Активнее надо работать.  
– Я писала, – запротестовала сестра. – Просто кто-то не дождался письма. Отпусти меня, наконец.  
В этот драматичный момент в двери вошел шеф. Остановился на пороге и с удивлением оглядел композицию – от грязных армейских ботинок Криса, до «конского хвоста» Клэр, все еще сжатой в медвежьих объятиях.  
– Помощь нужна? – спросил он, явно напрягаясь для какого-то приема.  
– Справлюсь, – девушка аккуратно ткнула носком ботинка брату под колено. – Отпусти, небритое чудовище.  
Вернувшись на твердую землю, она попыталась разгладить блузу и махнула рукой, представила всех друг другу.  
– Продолжаем знакомиться, это Ингрид Ханниган, наше все-все-все, это Леон Скотт Кеннеди, наш начальник и детектив. А это чудовище без манер – мой брат Кристофер.  
Леон улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
– Очень рад знакомству с вами, Кристофер. Наслышан о ваших подвигах и приключениях.  
Редфилд нахмурился и пару раз глазами хлопнул:  
– Ага…  
– Руку жми, позорище, – Клэр отвесила мотивирующий подзатыльник, и рукопожатие свершилось.  
– Вот тебе ключи, квартира двумя этажами выше, третья слева. Не взломай чужую, а то сила есть… – сунув брату ключ, сестра поспешно вытолкала его в коридор вместе с сумками.  
– Я что-то не так сказал? – спросил Леон почему-то у двери.  
– Все в порядке, просто он к нормальным людям не привык еще, – она махнула рукой. – Как прошло?  
– Отлично. Только они, кажется, разводятся, и муж планирует подать на нас в суд, а ваша подруга Рэйчел – на мужа, за жестокое обращение с животными.  
Клэр слегка перекосилась.  
– Шикарно, – вздохнула Ханниган. – У меня такое ощущение, что нам в штате теперь не только секретаря, но и адвоката не хватает.  
– Я, между прочим, еще здесь, – насупилась Клэр.  
– Это сейчас. Но минут через сорок тебя обязательно сдует «на задание», а мне на телефон отвечать.

– Крис, ты мне мешаешь.  
– Я ж ничего не делаю.  
– Вот именно. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Иди домой.  
– Там скучно.  
– Ну а тут обхохочешься.  
Ханниган хмыкнула из своего угла, и Редфилды синхронно бросили на нее недовольный взгляд. Ингрид только покачала головой и продолжила стучать по клавишам.  
– Я же должен быть уверен, что твой смазливый начальник не распускает руки.  
Клэр захлопала ресницами, а Ханниган заинтересованно выглянула из-за своих папок.  
– Ты чуточку опоздал, дорогой защитник, – вздохнула сестра и скривила губы. – Все, кто руки распускал, эти руки теперь лечат, мне из-за этого пришлось три месяца питаться одной морковкой. А Леон, он джентльмен… он никогда…  
– Обидно, да? – невинно подсказало существо, которое ей подсунули вместо брата. Клэр махнула на него рукой:  
– Конечно. Так что можешь идти домой, моя девичья честь вне опасности.  
– Нет уж, я лучше…  
В этот момент на работу соизволил заявиться их восхитительный шеф.  
– Доброе утро, дамы, – он широко улыбнулся сотрудницам, протянул Крису руку, – Мистер Редфилд.  
– Привет, – кивнул «мистер Редфилд», пожимая протянутую руку и без одобрения разглядывая модное пальто детектива.  
– Мистер Кеннеди, я хочу вас нанять, – заявила Клэр. Леон, уже собравшийся прошествовать в свой кабинет, притормозил и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
– Найдите, пожалуйста, этому работу, – она ткнула локтем брату под ребра. – Причем подальше отсюда. Он мешает работать мне и пугает клиенток.  
– Ну прям уж, – не согласился предмет разговора и изобразил самую обаятельную улыбку из своего арсенала. – Не вижу, чтобы ты тут особенно перетруждалась.  
– А еще он много ест, – добила сестра, мстительно щурясь. Кеннеди окинул Редфилда внимательным взглядом.  
– Думаю, один из моих знакомых ищет в свой бар сотрудника для разъяснения нетрезвым клиентам их прав и обязанностей. Если, конечно, такая должность соответствует запросам мистера Редфилда.  
– Соответствует-соответствует, – покивала довольная Клэр.  
– Чего? – спросил Крис.  
– Правда, это на соседней улице, – Леон развел руками.  
– Надеюсь, его там на цепь посадят. Спасибо, сэр.  
– Просто Леон, я же вам уже говорил… Так как, мистер Редфилд? – он вопросительно глянул на старшего Редфилда.  
– Это вышибалой, что ли? – наконец перевел тот. – Пойдет на первое время. Куда идти?..  
И, под испепеляющим взглядом сестры, добавил:  
– Спасибо. Большое.  
Леон кивнул, взял со стола Клэр бумагу, быстро нарисовал план, написал адрес, название и имя владельца.  
– Я позвоню ему… – взгляд на часы, – через пару часов. Как вы понимаете, сейчас он звонку рад не будет. Вечером сможете сходить на собеседование. Я буду у себя.  
– Какой мужчина, – вздохнула Клэр, когда за шефом закрылась дверь кабинета.  
– Какой? – заинтересовался уже почти не безработный братец. Клэр показала ему язык и сделала вид, что занята бумагами. 

Надо сказать, что принципиально ничего не изменилось. Крис все так же дежурил возле Клэр, только теперь чаще спал в углу.  
– Может, нам стоит переставить диван из кабинета? – озадаченно спросил однажды детектив Кеннеди, разглядывая его, свернувшегося большим клубком и чудом удерживающегося на двух стульях.  
– Я против, – сказала Клэр, перебиравшая на столе фотографии очередного неверного мужа. У этого оказалась не одна любовница, а целых две, не считая второй жены. Странные бывают хобби.  
– В конце концов, в армии было труднее, пусть тренируется, раз дома спать не хочет.  
– Может, хотя бы плед?..  
– Нет, – отрезала суровая сестра. Кеннеди бросил полный сочувствия взгляд на старшего Редфилда и удалился в кабинет. 

На первую зарплату Крис честно притащил два мешка еды и мешок какого-то алкоголя. Клэр вытащила сушеную рыбу из одного свертка, поглядела на нее озадаченно и положила обратно.  
– Мог бы позвать меня по магазинам.  
– Ага, знаю я тебя. Ушли б с овощами и крупой, и с железякой для машины.  
– Вот не тебе попрекать меня автомобилями…  
– Машинки потом, я хочу мяса! – в качестве аргумента он грохнул ей об стол большим свертком, источавшим аромат копченостей.  
На звук из кабинета выглянул Кеннеди, окинул картину цепким взглядом.  
– Перерыв?

– …Ну вот почему так, а? – Клэр сердито сдула челку, тяжело ткнулась брату в плечо и поняла, что не помнит, к чему эта фраза относилась. – Ой, кажется, я наклюкалась. Нельзя доверять тебе мешать коктейли.  
– Да ладно, – Крис махнул рукой и едва ее не уронил.  
– Полосатый был очень интересный, – сообщила Ханниган, немного нетвердой рукой возвращая на законное место сползающие очки. – Что вы туда намешали?  
– Они все были полосатые, – приоткрыла глаз Клэр. – Какой именно? Я тебе напишу потом. Только напомни.  
– Такой… – начала Ингрид и задумалась. – Да пиши все. Так вкусно. Мистер Редфилд, вы молодец.  
– А то, – выпятил грудь Крис, и голова сестры все-таки соскользнула с его плеча. Рефлексы не подвели, и носом в стол для совещаний она не ткнулась.  
– Все, – сказала Клэр, проводя ладонью по лицу. – Предлагаю сворачивать лавочку, все-таки рабочий день завтра. Это этот в уголку выспится, а мы – лица фирмы. Вдруг нам завтра алмазы британской короны искать.  
– Это вряд ли. Но время позднее, – поддержал начальник, выходя из задумчивости. – Спасибо вам за стихийный праздник, Кристофер.  
– Лео, что, и ты туда же? – недовольно протянул Кристофер и увернулся от сестринского карающего локтя. – Хорошо ж сидим.  
– Как ты с моим начальником разговариваешь, позорище? – вздохнула Клэр, снова устраиваясь щекой на братском плече и прикрывая глаза. Леон улыбнулся.  
– Ладно, можно еще посидеть, только проводим леди до их квартир.  
– Да сами д… – начал Крис, но на этот раз локоть попал в цель.

Утром голова болела ужасно. На автопилоте Клэр добрела до кухни и выпила всю воду, которую нашла. Брата в квартире не наблюдалось. Боясь за судьбу начальства, она насколько могла быстро собралась и спустилась в офис.  
Дверь была на месте, шеф тоже был на месте. Сидел за своим столом и пил кофе, задумчиво глядя в пространство. Разрушений не наблюдалось.  
– А где… – начала она с порога, шеф сделал знак молчать и потыкал вправо. На диване возлежал Крис, заботливо укрытый клетчатым пледом, и дрых.  
– Мистер Кеннеди, – прошептала Клэр, глядя на начальника укоризненно.  
– Я решил не транспортировать его наверх: вас будить не хотелось, да и уронить боялся. Пусть спит, – шеф виновато улыбнулся, и Редфилд задумалась, в курсе ли тот, какое сокрушительно впечатление эта улыбка производит даже на подготовленного зрителя.  
– Хотите кофе? – внезапно предложил тот, вставая.  
– Конечно, – сокрушенно созналась сотрудница, выходя из кабинета следом, прикрыла дверь. – Голова так болит… Как вы держитесь, вы же с ним наравне пили?  
Шеф, любовно ковыряющийся в кофеварке, фыркнул.  
– Нигде так не пьют, как в закрытых школах и престижных высших учебных заведениях. Причем такую дрянь, – он поморщился. – Два сахара, правильно? Или вам сейчас лучше без всего?  
– Просто черный, – согласилась Клэр, обняла ладонями чашку и вдохнула аромат. – Сколько раз себе говорила, нельзя с ним пить что-то крепче пива… Он же…  
Осененная внезапным подозрением, она внимательным взором окинула шефа:  
– Он же ничего такого себе не позволил? А то он ужасно обидчивый и неадекватный, когда выпьет. Впрочем, когда не выпьет не лучше.  
– Что вы, – Леон поспешно махнул рукой. – Мы спокойно поговорили. Он очень интересный собеседник.  
– Да ну? – Клэр недоверчиво изогнула бровь.  
Он задумчиво смотрел на нее мгновение, словно хотел что-то спросить или сказать, но в итоге только качнул головой и снова уставился в пространство с задумчивой улыбкой.  
– Спасибо за кофе, – запоздало сказала Клэр. Ответа не последовало. 

С того дня Крис переместился спать в кабинет к шефу, на диван, гордо сказав, что раз Клэр его не ценит, то он избавит ее от своего общества. Клэр потеряла дар речи от наглости и формулировки. Начальник же, предатель, только плечами пожал и сказал, что его это ни коим образом не стеснит.

3.

– Клэри…  
Младшая Редфилд медленно подняла голову и недоверчиво уставилась на брата. Вид старший имел взволнованный, последний раз такое было лет семь назад, когда он умудрился поджечь склад. Мысленно перекрестившись, девушка отложила журнал:  
– Слушаю.  
– Вот, – Крис положил на стол газету и кротко сложил руки на коленях. Вздохнув, она подтащила сложенное издание поближе и пробежала статью взглядом по диагонали.  
Похититель убит при получении выкупа. Известный фотограф… жена была похищена… выкуп… похитителем оказался недавно вышедший из тюрьмы…  
– Стив?! Наш Стив?! Он сидел?  
Брат кивнул.  
– Я тоже не знал.  
– Может, тезка? – Клэр развернула страницу, но из снимков было только размытое изображение автомобильной свалки, где произошла финальная стычка. «И я бы лучше сняла», – подумала она раздраженно и отложила газету. Мотнула головой и снова взяла статью в руки, чтобы прочитать внимательно.

Как только Кеннеди переступил порог офиса, путь к любимому кабинету ему преградила Клэр. Она уже успела выпить что-то неопознанно алкогольное из заначки Ханниган, успокоиться и принять решение. Шеф особенно не удивился, только подобрался как-то, готовясь к худшему.  
– Леон, мы вас нанимаем.  
– Опять? – шеф поднял бровь и перевел взгляд куда-то выше нее, очевидно, на притаившегося сзади братца. – Надеюсь, бар все еще стоит на месте?  
Ханниган фыркнула в своем углу и снова притихла.  
– И дело не в пропавшем животном и неверных спутниках жизни? – шеф уселся на стул для посетителей и положил шляпу на стол. – Учитывая, что у вас ни тех, ни других нет. Я слушаю.  
Клэр подсунула ему уже порядком покоцанную газету с пресловутой статьей.  
– Стив, которого тут обозвали похитителем и вымогателем, наш старый приятель. В одном с нами приюте воспитывался. Он хороший мальчик… Ну, то есть уже молодой человек…  
– Но вы ведь долго его не видели. Люди меняются, – шеф слегка склонил голову к плечу. Клэр открыла было рот, но ее раздраженно перебил Крис.  
– Лео, он и по первой ходке-то загремел по тупости, не в том месте кантовался и не с теми козлами. Волыну-то в клешне удержать не сможет, не то что шмальнуть в кого.  
У Клэр дернулся глаз:  
– Он имеет в виду…  
– Я понял, – сообщило начальство, слегка взмахнув рукой. – То есть, вы уверены, что если он в чем-то и участвовал, то не знал, в чем именно? И не один?  
– Точно, – сказали Редфилды в один голос.  
– Понятно, – шеф откинулся на стуле, задумчиво кусая губу. – Нам необходимо получить информацию из полиции и поговорить с фотографом… Вы уже что-то предприняли?  
– Ханниган не разрешила, – сознались Редфилды снова в один голос, а шеф криво усмехнулся.  
– Значит, надо наконец представить вас лично дорогому детективу Нивансу.  
– Учитывая наше трепетное общение, я бы предпочла, чтобы он не знал нас в лицо, – донеслось из угла Ханниган.  
– Ниванс? – обрадовался Крис. – У меня сослуживец такой есть…  
– Не самая редкая фамилия, – пожал плечами шеф, поднимаясь. – Вас, Кристофер, я все же попрошу остаться с мисс Ханниган. Нам в очередной раз поступали угрозы, и мне будет спокойнее, если вы будете здесь.  
Ингрид едва слышно хмыкнула. Угрозы разной степени изобретательности (включая два проклятия и один сглаз) поступали с завидной регулярностью, они уже привыкли и коллекционировали самые необычные. А вот смешивать брата Клэр и много полицейских было боязно.  
Старший Редфилд посверлил детектива внимательным взглядом, но ничего криминального под броней дружелюбия разглядеть не смог. Развел руками:  
– Как скажешь, друг. Но ты все-таки спроси.

Спросить было в итоге не у кого – Ниванс блистательно отсутствовал, отбыв на какое-то обучение. Поэтому им достался (или это они ему достались?) длинноволосому мужчине иностранной наружности. С Леоном он поздоровался как со старым знакомым, а Клэр галантно поцеловал руку:  
– Луис Сера.  
«Испанец», – догадалась она, сложив в голове яркую внешность и едва уловимый акцент, смягчавший согласные. Участок вокруг них бурлил, словно море, сновали туда-сюда офицеры в темно-синей форме, детективы в плащах и пиджаках, перекрикивались, переругивались. Их дикая конторка все же выглядела более спокойным местечком.  
– А что вас так заинтересовало? – Луис расчистил центр своего рабочего стола, переложив часть папок на соседний, поражавший образцовым порядком.  
– Это стол Ниванса, – пояснил он, – ему пока без надобности.  
Глядя на ровную стопку бумаг и уложенные как под линейку карандаши, Клэр начала смутно догадываться, почему они так детектива раздражали.  
– Дело совершенно простое и прямое как палка, – Сера наконец раскопал в своей пизанской башне нужное, раскрыл папку и принялся перекладывать фотографии с отчетами. – В полицию сообщили о перестрелке. Один участник был несерьезно ранен в руку, второго, Бернсайда, сначала посчитали убитым. Но парень оказался живучий. Раненый в руку заявил что жена его была похищена днем ранее, около полудня, предъявил записку с требованием выкупа, снимок и сам выкуп в дипломате. В ходе розыскных мероприятий мы нашли ферму, которую несколькими днями ранее снял этот самый Бернсайд. Там был труп госпожи Галеско. В общем, парень вышел из тюрьмы, решил поправить дела. Похитил и убил состоятельную даму, запросил выкуп запиской, а потом при передаче денег пытался и ее мужа пристрелить. Да только не на того напал – фотограф пришел с пистолетом и дал отпор.  
Он перетасовал фотографии, словно карты, и разложил перед ними на свободной части стола. На первой очень хорошо одетая дама была привязана к креслу, на ее лице четко читался испуг. За правым плечом можно было разглядеть бревенчатую стену, угол камина и часы – Клэр прищурилась, разглядывая очень мелкий циферблат – показывающие время слегка за два часа. На втором снимке было письмо с требованием выкупа, ради которого и пострадала передовица «Городских вестей». Далее – несколько фотографий довольно унылого гостиничного номера. Впрочем, безупречно чистого. Крупные планы мусорной корзины с одной только порезанной газетой и выдвижного ящика с тюбиком клея.  
– Наш клиент был знаком с похитителем и считает, что один он такое дело провернуть не мог – тем более хладнокровно убить женщину.  
– Она, скорее всего, видела его лицо. А возможно, пыталась сбежать, – Сера пожал плечами. – Ничего не указывает на чьё-либо еще присутствие. На снимке миссис Галеско были его отпечатки, так же и на фотокамере, которой этот снимок был сделан, и на орудии обоих преступлений, звонок с назначением места передачи был из его номера в гостинице, где мы нашли эту газету, ферма, на которой нашли тело, была арендована им…  
– Вам не кажется, что это как-то уж больно глупо? – не выдержала Клэр.  
– К счастью, далеко не все преступники – такие гении, как пишут в романах, – детектив снисходительно улыбнулся, и совершенно перестал казаться Клэр приятным.  
– К счастью, – кивнул Леон, улыбаясь. – Но вы же понимаете – клиенты.  
– Ну да, – улыбнулся детектив. – У нас тоже, по сути, «клиенты»…  
– А можно нам переговорить с Бернсайдом? – снова влезла Клэр в эту душевную беседу, пока мужчин в какие-нибудь философские дебри не унесло.  
– Мистер Бернсайд все еще в тяжелом состоянии. В себя он не приходил, и врачи не слишком оптимистичны в своих прогнозах. Они вообще удивляются, что парень жив. Если будут какие-то подвижки, то я вам сообщу.  
Редфилд кивнула, сжимая зубы и стараясь делать это незаметно. Выживет он, куда денется. И она лично оборвет ему уши за то, что про тюрьму не рассказал и во всю эту историю влип.  
– Можно нам копии этих материалов?  
Луис внимательно посмотрел сначала на Леона, а потом на Клэр.  
– Ты здорово мне помог с тем поджогом у доктора... Хорошо. Но если я потом увижу их в газетах…  
– Обижаете, детектив, – сказала Редфилд, улыбаясь максимально искренне. – Нам же еще работать в этом городе.  
– Валяйте. Только время потратите. Но если что – я всегда готов выслушать.

Хозяин маленького отеля не слишком обрадовался их приходу, но после появления купюры из бумажника Леона повеселел.  
– Когда убийцы и похитители снимают у тебя комнаты – это не хорошо для бизнеса, – сказал он доверительно. Этот мистер с писательской фамилией Свифт был лысоват, неопрятен и вызывал смутное беспокойство, так что Клэр как-то сомневалась, что и без квартирующих преступников дела у него шли особенно хорошо. Но журнал телефонных переговоров он вел очень аккуратно.  
– Звонил только этому – как бишь его, который муж убитой бабы, и в риэлторскую фирму – я проверял! Так они ее и нашли. Убитую, то бишь.  
«Это же каким надо быть идиотом?»  
– А еще шумел, что у него фотоаппарат украли. А сам-то, сам?! Лишь бы на приличных людей напраслину наводить.  
– Украли фотоаппарат? – переспросил Леон, чуть хмурясь.  
– Врал, сволочь! Простите, леди. Я видел, как полиция потом эту камеру выносила из номера.  
На снимках в полиции камера точно была. Полароид для моментальной съемки. Удобно, конечно – не надо с кучей химикатов возиться, в которых Клэр все еще путалась – но слишком много времени на каждый отдельный кадр. Открывать заднюю крышку, вытягивать бумагу… Только для людей с очень прямыми руками. Или для тех, чьи модели не моргают и или надежно зафиксированы.  
– Он мне сразу не понравился – взгляд такой вороватый. Одет главное на копейки, с чужого плеча явно, а заплатил новенькими купюрами. Явно украл где-то.  
«Что ж ты, гад, полицию не вызвал? – думала Клэр, старательно улыбаясь и подозревая, что улыбка уже больше на оскал похожа. – Ничего бы не было».  
– Может быть, вы что-то еще помните? – Леон потянулся к карману, в который до этого спрятал бумажник. Свифт с тоской проследил за движением и вздохнул:  
– Да ничего. В среду шумел, что его новый фотоаппарат украли, в четверг утром укатил, и весь день его не было. В пятницу с утра пугал меня полицией, потом звонил этому, как его… В четыре его тут уже не было, и больше я его не видел.  
– Что ж, спасибо, – начальник обворожительно улыбнулся и вынул из кармана визитку. – Свяжитесь с нами, если что-нибудь вспомните. 

– Итак, – сказал Леон, стоило Клэр закрыть за собой дверцу автомобиля. – Что думаете?  
– Мы сделали взнос в пользу малоимущих. Чем-то еще нам помог этот визит?  
– Более чем, – кивнул начальник, выруливая на дорогу. – Ваш друг Стив считал, что кто-то ходит к нему в номер.  
– Это вполне возможно. Охраны нет, замок такой я ногтем могу открыть, – закивала Клэр. – Да и с персоналом напряженно. Заходи кто хочешь – бери что хочешь.  
– Не перестаю удивляться вашим талантам.  
– Бурное детство, – кратко прокомментировала Клэр, чувствуя как заалели уши. Сколько ни пытайся строить из себя приличную девушку – воспитание не пропьешь. Не рассказывать же, что она так из приюта убегала подрабатывать в автомастерскую, притворяясь к тому же мальчиком. Пусть уж думает, что масштабно воровала.  
– И в таком дешевом отеле он хранил довольно недешевый фотоаппарат, – меж тем продолжал начальник, не обращая внимания на терзания подчиненной. – Ваш друг увлекался фотографией?  
– В нашем приюте более популярно было вязание носков, плетение корзин и художественная штопка. Да и в тюрьме вряд ли были курсы… Хотя в целом это объясняет выбор модели камеры – с такой штукой не нужно этих ваших ванночек и вонючих химикатов, которые еще и взорваться могут, и прожечь что-нибудь.  
– Вы преувеличиваете.  
– Скажите это моей погибшей водолазке.  
– Я куплю вам защитный фартук… Да, полароид это объясняет. Но непонятно, откуда у него вообще деньги. По моим прикидкам, он потратил неплохую сумму на все эти съемки.  
– Не считая того, что он вообще ферму в аренду взял, – добавила Клэр. – Зачем платить за аренду, когда столько заброшенных мест кругом?  
– Точно, – сказал шеф, и резко крутанул руль, поворачивая на заправку, отчего Клэр едва не ударилась головой о боковое стекло.  
– Бак же почти полный!  
– Меня интересует телефон. Срочно надо поговорить с Ханниган. 

Вторым номером в их списках значилось риэлторское агентство. Говорить с ними там особенно не хотели, но устоять перед обаянием Кеннеди было непросто. Даже, наверное, невозможно. Он и змеям умудрялся зубы заговаривать, куда там людям.  
Риэлтор был ужасно скучным и блеклым. И фамилия такая же – Смит. Худой, весь вытянутый вверх, «линялый» блондин в очках почти без оправы, придававших ему какое-то растерянное выражение.  
– Очень странный молодой человек, – кивнул Смит задумчиво, и пальцем подтолкнул карандаш миллиметра на полтора, чтобы с записной книжкой лежали параллельно. Вот бы они с Нивансом нашли друг друга.  
– Чем же? – Леон подался вперед в доверчивом внимании. Клэр постаралась прикинуться ветошью, чтобы не портить эффект. Она пока умела общаться только с детьми, домашними животными и бездомными. Среднестатистический обыватель ей не давался.  
– Семь ферм посмотрел, все щелкал своим фотоаппаратом. Такой, знаете, из которого сразу фотографию достать можно. Нащелкает, а с утра приходит – опять что-то не так, не подошло. Эта была моим предпоследним вариантом, если честно. Хотя казалось бы – какая разница, где женщину к стулу привязать… Теперь не знаю даже, что с этой фермой делать...  
– Можно зевак пускать за деньги. Или спиритов каких, с отлетевшей душой беседовать. Наш народ такое любит, – подсказала Клэр, все-таки не удержавшись. Женщина погибла, Стиву грозило суровое наказание, а они со своими убытками… Смит уставился на нее так, словно совершенно забыл о ее существовании или видел впервые. Немудрено.  
– Простите, можно от вас позвонить? – шеф снова отвлек внимание на себя. Получив разрешение, набрал номер офиса, молча выслушал доклад Ханниган и, рассыпавшись в благодарностях и извинениях за потраченное время, повел Клэр на выход.  
– Точно был кто-то еще. Для кого-то же он делал эти снимки, – зашептала девушка на ходу, оглядываясь на двери риэлторской конторы – тоже очень скучные и блеклые. – Вот как он существует? Его же без зевоты слушать невозможно. И все под линеечку.  
– Скука рождает в обывателях чувство защищенности, правильности и привычности, – пояснил Леон. – Наша умница Ханниган добыла нам еще одну зацепку.  
– Я думала, мы на свалку двинемся, где Стива подстрелили.  
– Свалка не закрывается на ночь, а вот магазин вполне может. 

«Фототехника Митча» – сообщала вывеска. Клэр хмыкнула и поспешно придержала дверь за уже внедрившимся шефом. Шагнув за порог, она так и замерла с приоткрытым ртом – все стены были покрыты стеллажами и полками с камерами и комплектующими. Часть – судя по виду, самые новые и самые раритетные – прятались в угловом шкафу за стеклом и замком. Опознать она смогла едва ли половину этого богатства.  
– Добрый день. Вы сказали моей сотруднице, что у вас неделю назад купили полароид модели… – меж тем вещал Леон где-то справа. Кое-как отлепившись от ассортимента, Редфилд устремилась к начальнику. За прилавком стоял, как выяснилось, сам Митч – крупный мужчина в возрасте, с окладистой бородой и веселыми искрами в глазах. Смутно напоминал Санта Клауса. Клэр, кажется, впервые за день улыбнулась вполне искренне.  
– Было дело, – согласился Митч, кивая. – Хорошая штука. Надежная. Но с угла там небольшой скол был, и я скидку сделал. Парень очень обрадовался, но квитанцию попросил на полную стоимость выписать. Предлагал мне за это несколько баксов сверху. Странный такой.  
– А как звали парня, не припомните? – все-таки вступила Клэр.  
– Так я же имена не спрашиваю, – развел могучими руками «Клаус». – Наличные получил, и до свидания. Рыжий такой, молодой. Пришел, попросил камеру попроще. И то, как работает, не знал – объяснять пришлось. Он потом еще пару раз заходил фотокомплекты докупать. Все с фокусом до конца разобраться не мог, и много кадров уходило.  
Оставив визитку и прикупив несколько пленок для верной камеры Леона, детектив с помощницей двинулись дальше.  
– Все-таки жаль, что Ниванс уехал, – прервал молчание Леон через пару улиц. Клэр кивнула, так как думала о том же. Нудно-правильный детектив Ниванс из всех бы души повытрясывал, хоть и не подпустил бы частных детективов к материалам дела даже на пушечный выстрел. Сам бы справился.  
– Не будем о грустном. Достаньте, пожалуйста, карту. Что-то я никак не соображу, как нам проехать на эту свалку. 

Автомобильная свалка на закате являла собою зрелище психоделическое и трогающее до глубины души. В особенности, если душа была как у Клэр, полная любви к мотоциклам и автомобилям. Кроваво-красное закатное солнце глядело меж не к месту жизнерадостных деревьев, отражалось в осколках зеркал бокового видения и навсегда погасших фар. Вокруг них высились горы мятых, пыльных и поросших зеленью машин. Один полуистлевший грузовичок оказался насажен на довольно высокое уже хвойное дерево. «Форды», «Кадиллаки»… Клэр на ходу осторожно провела пальцами по ближайшему замшелому железному боку. Может, стоит попробовать отыскать здесь что-нибудь на ходу? Или просто пораскручивать и собрать железное чудовище Франкенштейна?  
Место недавней трагедии было обозначено воткнутым в землю знаком и вытоптанными вокруг тропами со следами полицейских ботинок. А вот пятен на траве не осталось.  
– Дождь ведь был, да? – спросила она у начальника, что-то сосредоточенно выкапывающего очень-очень знакомым ножом. Леон поднял голову, чихнул, извинился и подтвердил – был.  
– Какой у вас нож занятный, не видела раньше…  
Начальник озадаченно поднял брови, перевел взгляд на орудие раскопок и поспешно убрал, даже не вытерев лезвие.  
– Мой нож сломался, и Кристофер был так любезен, что одолжил свой… – сообщил он, поднимаясь и отряхивая грязь со штанин. – Зря столько ехали.  
Любезность Кристофера вызывала некоторые опасения, так как сама Клэр наблюдала ее только по большим праздникам. Но шеф явно не хотел развивать тему, и она оставила ее на «подумать потом», задумчиво обвела темнеющий пейзаж взглядом:  
– У некоторых машин здесь вполне неплохо сохранился салон.  
Солнце село ниже, и в его багряном свете свалка казалась местом недавней жестокой бойни. Девушка поежилась и поспешила закончить мысль, пока не забыла:  
– И часть стекол тоже сохранилась. Так что в дождь здесь, наверное, довольно комфортно прятаться…  
– Отличная мысль, – одобрил Кеннеди. – А теперь давайте все же уберемся отсюда. Мне не по себе от этого места. 

Дверь конторы уже была заперта – Крис отправился по основному месту службы, а Ханниган, наверное, спать. Несмотря на то, что они вроде как дружили, чем Ингрид занималась в свободное от телефона, печатной машинки и сложных расчетов время, Редфилд понятия не имела.  
– Вот и славно, – сказал шеф, подавляя зевок. – Как будто краской пахнет, нет?.. Осталось поговорить с мужем и поискать свидетелей, которых пропустила полиция. Утром обсудим дальнейший план действий. Идемте, я вас до дверей провожу.  
На прощание Кеннеди приподнял шляпу и стремительно унесся дальше по лестнице. Клэр почти сразу же завалилась спать, но сон не шел. По потолку ползли синие тени и отблески фар припозднившихся машин. Она мысленно составляла из них фигуры и пыталась не думать о Стиве, об их детстве, о том, что стало со всеми остальными ее приютскими приятелями и приятельницами; как так получилось, что они не дружат теперь, когда серые казенные стены остались позади. Как она пришла туда с братом, так, по сути, и ушла – с тем же братом. 

Утром она явилась на работу последней, с трудом разлепив глаза. Восхитительно пахло кофе, отвратительно бодрый братец восседал на ее столе и что-то сосредоточенно вырезал ножницами из газеты. Ханниган пристроилась сбоку на стуле и орудовала тюбиком с клеем. Леон же колдовал над кофеваркой в их кухонном уголке.  
– Доброе утро? – предположила она с порога. – Я что-то пропустила?  
– Утро доброе, – шеф повернулся и помахал. – У нас эксперимент. Так что вы как раз вовремя. И кофе готов.  
Остальные молча помахали, Ханниган – рукой с ножницами.  
– Крис, слезь, ради всего святого, – я не хочу восстанавливать попорченное казенное имущество из своего жалования. И даже не думай говорить, что мистер Кеннеди тебе разрешил.  
– Просто Леон, – напомнил мистер Кеннеди, звеня посудой. – И ничего страшного. Учитывая рекламную компанию вашей подруги Рэйчел, мы вполне способны позволить себе новый стол.  
Клэр возвела глаза к потолку.  
– Зануда, – сказал Крис, но со стола все-таки слез и притащил стул из кабинета Леона. – Докладываю: за вчерашний день покушений на мисс Ханниган не было, попыток проникновения не обнаружено. Еще задания будут?  
Кеннеди поставил на освободившееся от Криса место на столешнице поднос с кофейником, чашками и сливками.  
– В чем эксперимент-то?  
– Делаем требование о выкупе, – Ханниган пододвинула фотографию записки, полученной фотографом Галеско. Их с Крисом работа лежала рядом, сделанная примерно до половины. Стол вокруг подноса был усыпан мелкими обрезками и обкапан клеем.  
– Неплохо получается, – одобрила Клэр. – Если соберусь кого-нибудь похищать, буду знать, к кому обращаться.  
– Ну, в принципе, эксперимент можно завершить на этом месте, – решил Кеннеди, оглядывая проделанную работу.  
Он покопался среди фотографий и достал те, на которых была мусорная корзина и стол.  
– Что думаете?  
– Что мы криворукие? – разочарованно протянула Ханниган и отложила ножницы подальше.  
– А теперь для тех, кто только проснулся, – Клэр потянулась одной рукой за кофе, а другую подняла, как примерная ученица.  
Леон потыкал пальцем в урну на снимке, потом на ее пострадавший стол:  
– Когда вырезаешь послание из газеты, так чисто не получится. Обязательно будут мелкие обрезки. В урне и на столе их нет. Если предположить, что горничная успела их смахнуть, то возникает вопрос, что ей помешало выбросить и газету из урны?  
– А значит, газету подбросили, – сообразила наконец Редфилд. – Как и фотоаппарат.  
Кеннеди кивнул.  
– Подведем итоги. Откуда-то у вашего Стива были деньги, он делал для кого-то снимки. Фотоаппаратом, который на день похищения пропал из номера, а в день передачи выкупа появился, вместе с порезанной газетой. Создается ощущение, что его активно подставляли.  
– Но ведь он все-таки пошел за выкупом, – вмешалась Ханниган.  
– Его же могли заманить в это место. Тоже какой-нибудь запиской…  
– С пистолетом? – Ингрид подняла брови.  
– Подкинуть можно было и пистолет. Чем он хуже фотоаппарата? Или выбросили, а Стив нашел…  
– Дамы, у нас не хватает данных, – прервал Леон. – А на пустых местах можно догадки строить сколько угодно.  
– Нам осталось поискать кого-то, кто мог быть на автомобильной свалке, и поговорить с мужем. Конечно, утром ночные планы никуда не годятся, но другого у нас нет.

– Поиск очевидцев я возьму на себя, – сказала Клэр. – А вы берите фотографа. Если еще кто-нибудь скажет, что убийство плохо для бизнеса, я не выдержу.  
– Я с тобой, – быстро сказал Крис. – Ханниган могу револьвер оставить.  
Ингрид хитро усмехнулась над кромкой чашки. День явно не прошел даром – то-то шефу краской пахло.  
– Только, чур, слушаться, – сказала брату Клэр. – Если кого-нибудь мне спугнешь, выгоню обратно.  
Старший Редфилд поднял руки в знак капитуляции. 

Братец вел себя безупречно. Ждал на тех углах, где она его оставляла, не показывал недовольства и источал благообразность. «Надо почаще оставлять его с Ингрид, глядишь, человеком станет, – решила Клэр. – Шеф его явно разбаловал».  
Ближе к обеду у Клэр уже язык болел от вопросов, а ноги – от беготни по городу. Как и говорил детектив Сера, «розыскные мероприятия» привели их на порог ночлежки на 37-й улице. Здание было старенькое, трехэтажное и все какое-то съежившееся. Во дворе носилась с метлами тройка мальчишек, гонялась друг за другом с визгом и хихиканьем. Видимо, они так подметали. Один заметил их, оклинул Клэр и приветственно помахал.  
– Я смотрю, ты прямо знаменитость.  
– Работа такая. Тебя дебоширы вашего бара тоже в лицо знают.  
– А то, – приосанился братец.  
Клэр покачала головой и ступила на деревянную лестницу. За дверьми ночлежки сразу начиналась столовая с рядами слов и лавок. Пока она оглядывалась, решая, с чего начать, Крис уже высмотрел и пихнул ее локтем:  
– Никого не напоминает?  
– Вот черт. Сестра Маргарет?  
– Удивительно точный подбор слов, сестренка. Сделай лицо посмиреннее, пошли здороваться.

– Матерь божья! – воскликнула сестра Маргарет, когда разглядела их в свои толстенные очки. И осенила себя крестным знамением на три раза, для верности.  
«Спасибо, что святой водой не брызнула».  
– Обознались, – разулыбался братец и крепко обнял худенькую старушку. 

– Мне всегда казалось, что если кто из вас и попадет в места лишения свободы, то это будете вы, – сказала она им позднее, когда накормила, расспросила о нынешней жизни и планах на будущее. Смотрела куда-то за плечо Криса и теребила крестик на шее. Редфилды обменялись взглядами: «А все ты» – «А что я-то?»  
– А оказалось – Стив. Ведь всегда такой хороший мальчик был.  
Сестра Маргарет в их приюте преподавала слово Божье и пыталась наставить на путь истинный воспитанников. Пусть ничего у нее толком не получалось, терпение она проявляла просто ангельское. За все время знакомства ни разу не повысила голос ни на одного из них. А Клэр бы точно не стала ее винить, она бы сама им малолетним все уши пооткручивала.  
– Он ведь приходил ко мне недавно. Сказал, что работу нашел. А все вот как получилось… – она печально вздохнула, а Редфилды переглянулись снова.  
– А когда приходил? – осторожно спросила Клэр.  
– В прошлый четверг. Даже продуктов нам сюда принес. Сказал, работу хорошую нашел, где ему аванс уже дали, только рассказывать о ней нельзя. Почувствовала ведь что-то неладное…  
– В прошлый четверг? – переспросила Клэр, стараясь не выдать волнения. – А в каком часу?  
– Утром. Мы как раз утренней пищей занимались. Часов в десять.  
– Это все, что он рассказал? Больше совсем ничего?  
– Больше ничего, – покачала она головой. – Вы что-то еще хотели? Не за мной же вас сюда занесло.  
– Какого вы низкого о нас мнения, – сказал Крис, а сестра Маргарет только бровь подняла. В конце концов, женщина знала их с детства.  
– Мы ищем человека, который мог спать в машине на автомобильной свалке за городом, где нашли нашего Стива. В пятницу в районе пяти.  
– Хм, – старушка задумчиво обвела взглядом столовую. – Спросите у Генри.  
Она указала на сгорбившегося мужчину в потертом плаще.  
– Он часто ночует на той свалке, как я ни уговариваю его приходить сюда. У него когда-то была автомастерская, и автомобили его успокаивают.  
Поблагодарив, Редфилды аккуратно обошли Генри и взяли в «клещи». Он сначала отпирался, но в итоге обаяние Клэр и несколько купюр завоевали его расположение.  
– Только легавым я ничего говорить не буду, – Генри слегка шепелявил и опасливо оглядывался по сторонам. – С ними никаких дел.  
– Договорились, – сказал Крис. – Ты рассказывай, чего видел.  
– Да ничего я не видел. Слышал только. Выстрел был. То есть я сначала подумал, что шина у кого-то лопнула, я ведь его сквозь сон слышал. Но потом второй прозвучал, и я понял точно – выстрелы. А потом машина отъехала, и я поспешил убраться подальше.  
– Ты что, даже посмотреть не пошел? – удивился Крис.  
– Я похож на идиота?  
Вопрос был спорный, но Клэр послала Крису испепеляющий взгляд и поспешила заверить, что не похож.  
– А на звук выстрелов идут только идиоты, – заключил Генри.  
– Так между выстрелами прошло какое-то время? Или они подряд были?  
– Я спал во время первого, – пожал он плечами. – Наверное, промежуток все-таки был. 

Они собрались в кабинете Леона, разложили фотографии и записи. Ханниган пришла вместе со стопкой каких-то своих расчётов и делала вид, что к ним никакого отношения не имеет.  
– Подведем итоги, – шеф поправил галстук, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. – Утром перед похищением Стив заходил поболтать с вашей воспитательницей. И ничем ей, женщине знавшей его много лет, своих планов не выдал. Выстрела было два, с некоторым промежутком. Все очевидцы видели только Стива, но он явно работал на кого-то еще. Я уверен, что ваш друг вообще не замешен, его очень умно обвели вокруг пальца и подставили. Вот только как доказать…  
– А что муж? – спросил Крис.  
– Муж подавлен и печален. Сказал, что они последние годы только и делали, что ругались, и только сейчас он осознал, насколько миссис Галеско была ему дорога. Конец цитаты.  
– Мне кажется, или я слышу в вашем голосе нотку недоверия? – вступила Клэр.  
– Пока он был занят с клиентом, мы мило поболтали с его ассистенткой. Очень красивая молодая леди. Так вот леди поведала, что на будущей неделе они едут на съемки на Филиппины. В общем, если он и переживает, то очень скоро утешится.  
– Так что, классика – муж?  
– У него алиби на время похищения. Но это время мы знаем только с его слов и с часов на фотографии, – Леон указал на снимок с миссис Галеско и камином. – Но часы легко перевести. А время смерти нельзя установить с такой точностью. Но у Стива в руке был револьвер, из которого застрелили несчастную женщину. Это установили точно. И из него же была та пуля, что пробила руку фотографу. Если мы отметаем гипотезу о том, что виновен Стив, у нас остается только муж. Все это нельзя было провернуть без него. К тому же этот разрыв между выстрелами, противоречащий его показаниям... Наверняка собирался с духом – в себя стрелять наверняка сложнее, чем в жену.  
– Если бы только доказать, что она была убита раньше… – Клэр стукнула кулаком по столу.  
– Боюсь, никак, – Кеннеди качнул головой. – Он ловко замел следы.  
– Но мы же должны! Стив же невиновен. И если ему удастся выкарабкаться из больничной койки, то его на всю оставшуюся упекут.  
– Нам нужна какая-нибудь провокация, – влез Крис.  
– Какая? – спросили Леон и Клэр в один голос.  
– Что, я за всех думать должен? Я тут вообще не работаю.  
– Я уж было подумала, что ты в кои-то веки что-то адекватное предложишь…  
Кеннеди остановил ее движением руки.  
– Кристофер, что вы имеете в виду?  
– Сделать так, чтобы он выдал при свидетелях что-то, чего знать он не может. Это же сработает в суде? – он посмотрел почему-то на Ханниган и та благосклонно кивнула.  
– Это очень хорошая мысль, – внезапно одобрил шеф и впал в задумчивость. Просто застыл, как будто из него батарейки вытащили. Остальные затаили дыхание. 

В ожидании часа «Икс» Леон в явном волнении наматывал круги по офису, по сотому кругу проверял все, передвигал фотоаппараты и подставку с увеличенным снимком – то в одну сторону на пару миллиметров, то в другую. За ним внимательно наблюдали все обе сотрудницы Кеннеди, Крис, Луис Сера и еще два наблюдателя, которых полицейский детектив притащил с собой. Но стоило зазвучать шагам на лестнице, как шеф стряхнул волнение и нацепил на лицо выражение глуповатого молодого человека из хорошей семьи.  
Фотограф оказался хмурым седым мужчиной с рукой на перевязи. Он не скрывал своего раздражения от всей сложившейся ситуации и с порога насел на полицейского детектива:  
– Что все это значит? Вы же все выяснили. Так почему же я должен срываться с работы, оставлять моих клиентов и по вашему велению тащиться в какую-то дыру к частным детективам? Я честный человек, я плачу налоги и буду жаловаться!  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Галеско, что пришлось нарушить ваши планы. Это целиком и полностью моя вина. Но мы много времени у вас не отнимем, – шеф вышел вперед и подарил фотографу свою лучшую улыбку. – У нас появились некоторые сведения, которые необходимо с вами обсудить.  
– И какие же?  
– Мы думаем, что Стив Бернсайд не убивал и не похищал вашу жену. Мало того, он никогда ее не видел. Это все вы, мистер Галеско, вы организовали это похищение, завлекли Бернсайда на автомобильную свалку и попытались его убить.  
– Да как вы смеете?! Этот человек, этот преступник, похитил и хладнокровно убил мою жену, а вы мне предъявляете чудовищные и бездоказательные обвинения!  
Казалось, он сейчас кинется с кулаками. Но Крис, восседавшей на полюбившемся столе Клэр, слегка повел широкими плечами, намекая, что не стоит горячиться.  
– Бернсайд не мог убить вашу жену. У него было алиби.  
– Как это? – ошарашенный фотограф посмотрел на Луиса. Тот выглядел не лучше.  
– Он был в ночлежке для бездомных, навещал знакомую, в то утро, когда ваша жена была похищена.  
– Но моя жена была похищена около полудня, о чем вы вообще?  
– Мы тоже так думали, – Леон кивнул, заложил руки за спину, и медленно двинулся в сторону подставки с закрытым простыней увеличенным снимком. – У нас есть доказательства, что ваша жена была привязана к стулу в том доме в десять часов утра, когда, как вы говорили, она была с вами.  
Вот тут по лицу фотографа пробежала легка тень. Все-таки этот человек великолепно владел собой.  
– Мы сделали увеличенную копию фотографии, – он жестом фокусника сдернул простыню и ткнул пальцем в правый угол снимка, над левым плечом сидящей. – Видите эти часы за миссис Галеско? Здесь явно видно, что стрелки указывают на десять часов.  
Фотограф, сначала удивленно нахмурившийся, вдруг расхохотался:  
– Вы издеваетесь? Вы не видите, что ли, что в процессе копирования вы ее перевернули? Эти часы показывают не десять, они показывают два. Достаньте оригинальный снимок и сравните.  
Леон в заметном замешательстве поднял брови, бросил взгляд на снимок, потом – на Клэр, и она торопливо подскочила, едва не уронив стул.  
– Сэр, простите. Ее нет…  
– Чего нет? – взвился фотограф. В какой-то мере его можно было понять.  
– Простите, господа! Я случайно уронила ее в ванночку с каким-то химикатом. Ее больше нет…  
Казалось, Галеско взорвется.  
– Что это? Так теперь работает полиция? Обвиняет с помощью ложных улик?! Сера, что вы молчите?  
– Боюсь, сэр, все верно. Этот снимок доказывает, что мистер Бернсайд не мог убить вашу жену. Я могу поручиться, что он соответствует действительности. Сэр, вы арестованы…  
– Не делайте того, о чем вы пожалеете. Я легко вам докажу, что вы ошибаетесь.  
Он прошагал к полке, раздвинул фотоаппараты и достал нужный полароид.  
– Не морочьте мне голову! Даже вы не можете быть настолько глупы. При одноступенном фотопроцессе остается негатив. Возьмите его и сделайте новую фотографию.  
Он раздраженно открыл заднюю стенку фотоаппарата и ткнул Леону под нос.  
Клэр затаила дыхание.  
– Вы видели, что он сделал?  
– Еще бы, – Луис Сера поднялся и достал из кармана наручники.  
– Что сделал?  
– Признались в совершении этого преступления, – пояснил полицейский, счастливо улыбаясь. – Вы узнали камеру. Именно эту, со сколом на углу. Хотя вы якобы никогда ее не видели. А ведь здесь таких несколько, и другие есть с моментальной съемкой. Но взяли вы именно эту.  
– Ах вы! – в Луиса полетела эта самая камера, а об пол что-то звонко разбилось, и все заволокло удушливым дымом.  
– Черт, я, конечно, знал, что все фотографы слегка химики, но чтоб с собой носить! – прозвучало правее.  
– Уходит! – рявкнуло от двери.  
Отчаянно кашляя, Клэр почти кубарем скатилась с крыльца и в последний момент запрыгнула на заднее сидение отъезжающей леоновской машины.  
– Ты-то куда?! – Крис, сидевший за рулем, злобно зыркнул в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Я должна увидеть, как вы эту скотину поймаете. Он же нашего Стива чуть не угробил!  
– Клэр, ваше рвение достойно уважения, – заметил со второго сидения Леон. – Но мне тоже было бы спокойнее, останься вы на месте.  
– Поздно, – отмахнулась Клэр. – Налево поворачивай! Уйдет ведь!  
После десяти минут погони они вылетели на мост.

Машина протаранила перила ограждения и будто зависла над водой на одно очень длинное мгновение. Клэр точно не запомнила, кричала она или нет – только удар об воду. Кажется, она потеряла сознание, потому что в одну секунду за лобовым стеклом был задний бампер впередиидущей машины, а уже в следующую колени ей заливала вода, а за лобовым стеклом плескалась сине-зеленая муть. Клэр глядела на нее во все глаза и не могла поверить.  
– Клэр! – рявкнул Леон, перегибаясь через свое сидение, и тряхнул ее за плечо. – Открывай дверь и выбирайся!  
– Крис?!  
– Я в порядке. Делай, как он сказал! – брат сосредоточенно возился с ремнем безопасности.  
– Я…  
– Живо! – Леон рявкнул снова, и на этот раз она не посмела ослушаться. Снять туфли, вдохнуть поглубже, дернуть ручку на себя... Холодный поток едва не выбил из нее воздух, вода полезла в уши и в нос. Затолкав панику поглубже, она перевернулась и оттолкнулась ногами от сидения, принялась загребать руками туда, где высоко вверху брезжил свет.  
Первый глоток воздуха был самым сладким, что она пробовала в своей жизни. Но момент эйфории был недолгим – память включилась обратно, и девушка заметалась по поверхности реки. Там, куда угодил их автомобиль, теперь поднимались пузыри. И больше ничего.  
– Эй, вы в порядке? – закричали с берега. К ним уже спешили люди, но она остро чувствовала, что они не успевают.  
«Дура ты, надо было плавать нормально учиться, а не биологию зубрить!»  
Она набрала воздух, собираясь нырнуть, но в двух метрах левее вода взорвалась брызгами, и Леон замотал головой, отплевываясь.  
И снова эйфория прошла мгновенно.  
– Леон, где мой брат?!  
– Он зацепился. Будь тут, я не смогу вытаскивать еще и тебя, – коротко бросил начальник, набрал воздуха, и снова ушел под воду.  
Клэр бестолково барахталась, не зная как помочь. До нее наконец добрались первые полицейские.  
– В машине внизу два человека! Достаньте их, пожалуйста!  
Ее почти насильно вытащили на берег, несколько человек уже ныряли. Где-то ведь там же уходил на дно еще и этот проклятый фотограф, который не пожелал разводиться, но думать о нем она не могла и не хотела.  
Еще вечность спустя она их увидела, едва разглядела мутными от слез глазами: поверхность реки выгнулась и выпустила крупный темный силуэт. Силуэт распался на два поменьше: тот, что был крупнее и носил явные признаки Криса, шарахнулся в сторону, взмахнул руками. Кажется, даже что-то сказал. Слов Клэр не разобрала за собственным радостным криком. Леон же в один гребок добрался до него, ухватил за шкирку и потащил к берегу.  
Едва не утянув за собой доброхота, что пытался завернуть ее в свой пиджак, Клэр кинулась им навстречу. Стоило только мужчинам добраться до места, где можно встать на дно, она уже висела на шеях у обоих сразу, даже слегка столкнула их лбами.  
– Ау! – Крис тут же попытался отстраниться, но сестра держала не хуже клещей.  
– Все хорошо, – подал голос Леон, очень аккуратно хлопая сотрудницу по спине. – С нами и с вами все в порядке.  
Он мудро не пытался вырваться. Клэр всхлипывала в два плеча сразу, за их спинами продолжали искать Галеско. 

Фотографа достали и даже смогли откачать. Стив пошел на поправку и не уставал благодарить. Даже сестра Маргарет пришла и извинилась за то, что сомневалась в них. Машину Леона вытащили и отбуксировали им во двор, где Клэр могла ставить на ней эксперименты в свободное время. И вроде бы все было хорошо… Только не было. Каждый переживал по-своему, в своем углу. Сама она, вроде бы, отделалась одной легкой аллергией на воду. Но ведь и вынырнула она первой, толком не успев испугаться. Леон был тише обычного и временами впадал в глубокую задумчивость. Крис перестал приходить к ней на работу. Да и домой приходил редко и сразу валился спать. Пах духами так, будто их пил, и был весь в отпечатках помады.  
– Так, – сказала Клэр, когда ее терпение треснуло по швам над очередной рубашкой в засосах. – С этого момента ты все стираешь сам. И мог бы найти бабу с прицелом получше. Как можно так промахнуться мимо шеи?  
Крис, сидевший за кухонным столом спиной к ней, остался безучастным. Клэр вздохнула и подошла поближе. В голове роилось множество фраз, но со словами у них никогда не было особенно хорошо. В итоге она просто обняла его со спины, ткнулась носом в колючую макушку, а он накрыл ее ладонь своей. 

– Кстати, Клэр. Могу я попросить вас об одолжении?.. – начальник внезапно выглянул из своего кабинета. Редфилд, вкушавшая с Ханниган послеобеденный кофе, едва не подавилась.  
– Конечно, Леон. Что я могу сделать? – спросила она, не зная чего ждать от жизни.  
Он положил перед ней знакомый нож в чехле.  
– Мистер Редфилд был так любезен, что одолжил мне его. У меня создалось впечатление, что он не желает более здесь появляться, а мне не хотелось бы навязывать ему свое общество. В общем, я прошу вас передать ему нож и мою благодарность.  
– Хорошо, конечно, – девушка перевела взгляд на Ханниган, задумчиво размешивающую сахар в кофе, и снова на шефа. – Вы все же могли бы сами…  
– Поверьте, так будет лучше, – загадочно завершил Кеннеди и ушел в свой кабинет.  
– Что это было? – спросила Клэр.  
Ханниган пожала плечами.  
– А действительно, где твой милый братец? Он мне пообещал коридор перекрасить и появляться перестал.  
– Устроился на дополнительную подработку в баре, – Клэр пожала плечами, – после того ныряния.  
– Как интересно, – Ханниган задумчиво поправила очки. – Раньше ему тут медом было намазано… Мне как-то странно, что человек с военным опытом так реагирует на ныряние с машиной. Помнится, он про такой случай как-то раз рассказывал – ему тогда пришлось через багажник вылезать.  
– Это ты к чему? – Клэр прищурилась.  
– Сколько, ты говоришь, мистер Редфилд тогда был под водой?  
Клэр покосилась на приоткрытую дверь начальничьего кабинета. Леон сидел за столом и смотрел в окно.  
– Не знаю… мне показалось, что очень долго…  
– Наш начальник выступал в чемпионате по плаванию от университета. А твой брат на сколько может задерживать дыхание?  
Она выразительно подняла брови. Клэр нахмурилась, мысленно сложила два и два и пораженно открыла рот.  
– То есть ты считаешь, что он… – девушка беспомощно взмахнула рукой, подбирая слово, – ему воздух передавал что ли? Ртом?  
Ханниган только улыбнулась. Клэр еще позанималась сложением и вывела:  
– И поэтому мой братец сюда больше не заходит? Вот же г!..  
Ингрид шикнула и задумчиво уставилась на печальный профиль начальника:  
– А скажи-ка мне, Клэр, не ловила ли ты шефа на том, что он на ноги твои смотрит или в вырез блузки?  
– Нет, конечно, – шепотом возмутилась собеседница и тоже бросила взгляд на Кеннеди. – Он же джентльмен.  
– Вот и я нет. Хотя ноги, как видишь, вполне ничего.  
Клэр честно глянула на предмет разговора и кивнула – ноги действительно были что надо.  
– Так что, сдается мне, родителей Кеннеди расстроил не только выбор профессии... – она многозначительно поправила очки.  
Клэр нахмурилась в ответ:  
– То есть, ты считаешь, что он...  
Ингрид кивнула.  
– Ох, – Клэр открыла рот и тут же закрыла – руками, чтобы наверняка, и воровато глянула на безучастного шефа. – И что делать?  
– В каком смысле? – удивилась Ханниган. – Это не лечится...  
– Да нет же, – Редфилд досадливо махнула рукой. – Может, подыскать ему кого-то?..  
Ханниган скривилась.  
– Сдается мне, он уже подыскал, – указала она на печального начальника кивком.  
– То есть, ты считаешь, что...  
Ингрид кивнула, и Клэр снова закрыла рот руками.  
– Ох, бедный, – сказала она, справившись с первыми ощущениями. – Он по жизни неудачно как-то выбирает... А эта неблагодарная скотина, мой братец! Везучая причем – шеф же самый восхитительный мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречала… Да я его за ухо притащу!  
– Это надо обсудить… Тебя не смущает, что он... – Ингрид взмахнула рукой, – такой?  
– Если честно, ты меня успокоила, – созналась Клэр, подмигнула и добыла из ящика стола фляжку. – А то было обидно.  
– И не говори, – сказала Ханниган и пододвинула свою чашку кофе поближе.

4.

Рано утром в офисе в кои-то веки раздался сдержанный стук. Более привычные к открыванию двери ногой или ударом кулаком, девушки переглянулись. Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился очень приличного вида седовласый мужчина. Одет он был в хороший темный костюм и шляпу, которую снял, здороваясь. Клэр поднялась навстречу.  
– Здравствуйте. Мистер Кеннеди у себя. Как мне вас представить?  
Посетитель посмотрел на нее очень внимательно. Но не так, как обычно смотрели мужчины. Как на предмет, который может оказаться полезным.  
– Грэм! – шефу представления были, похоже, без надобности. – Рад вас видеть!  
И действительно был рад. Даже обнял, улыбаясь.  
– Боюсь, ты рано радуешься. Мне нужна помощь…  
Шеф кивнул и жестом указал на кабинет. Закрывая дверь, одними губами произнес: «Кофе».  
Когда изнывающая от любопытства Клэр наконец дождалась кофеварку и просочилась в начальственный кабинет, радостности в Леоне значительно поубавилось. Он сжимал подлокотники кресла и сверлил посетителя взглядом. Грэм выглядел опустошенным и постаревшим.  
– Сэр? – Редфилд осторожно поставила поднос на стол.  
– Можно придумать что-то другое…  
– Нет времени! – посетитель ожил и всплеснул руками. – Леон…  
– Это опасно, я не могу просить…  
– Клэр? Вас ведь так зовут? – мистер Грэм вдруг повернулся к ней. Лицо его заострилось и наполнилось какой-то непонятной эмоцией.  
– Грэм, – Леон предостерегающе поднял руку.  
– Рассказывайте, – сказала Клэр, подтаскивая свободный стул. – О чем вы просить не можете…  
– У меня есть информация, мисс Клэр. Очень опасная для некоторых людей. И мне угрожают. А сейчас моя Эшли, моя дочь, приезжает из колледжа. Решила сделать мне сюрприз, – он невесело рассмеялся. – Ее корабль прибывает через сутки.  
– И вы хотите, чтобы мы ее защитили?  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы их отвлекли, пока я ее спрячу. Иначе ее не защитить.  
– А… – начала Клэр и наконец сложила все вместе. – Мы похожи?  
Грэм порылся в кармане и выложил несколько снимков. Эшли была блондинкой со стрижкой до плеча.  
– Вы одного роста, похожей комплекции. И она не была в стране последние 5 лет. Я не прошу вас ловить похитителей или провоцировать опасные ситуации. Мне только нужно выиграть немного времени, чтобы я успел ее спрятать. Возможно, они и не собираются ее похищать…  
– Это все равно опасно, – сказал Леон, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Клэр вздохнула и подтянула к себе поближе поднос. Кофе явно никого не интересовал, а продукт было жалко, так что она взяла себе ближнюю чашку.  
– Но зато веселее, чем по подворотням волкодавов отлавливать, – пожала она плечами. – Какой план?  
– Кристофер будет просто счастлив, – сказала Ханниган, естественно, уже тоже просочившаяся в кабинет, и забрала вторую чашку.

Кристофер, едва услышав по телефону, куда она собралась и зачем, в рекордные сроки оказался в офисе (куда надо его уже месяц как не ступала), как будто им из пушки выстрелили.  
– Ты в своем уме?! – бушевал старший Редфилд, дрожали стены, дребезжали стекла. Ханниган аккуратно подвинула стопку папок, чтобы не быть в прямой зоне видимости. Клэр поймала подпрыгнувшую чашку и отодвинула блюдце от края столешницы:  
– Кто, я?  
– Нет, он! – рявкнул брат, тыкая пальцем в Леона. – С тобой понятно все, я тебя ронял в детстве!  
– Возможно, его тоже роняли, – она насыпала сахар и размешала. – Ты вообще мог бы у него спросить напрямую. Он вон там, слева. Тебе, может, водички налить? Кофе не предлагаю, только хуже будет…  
Крис скрипнул зубами и все-таки зыркнул на Леона.  
– Лео, ты спятил? – спросил он уже спокойнее. – Если ты думаешь, что я ей разрешу…  
– А вот теперь повернись обратно, – Клэр со звоном опустила чашку обратно. – Я приняла решение. И ты теперь можешь только помочь мне или не помогать. Все.  
– Или связать тебя и запереть.  
Клэр подняла брови:  
– И ты считаешь, что это сработает?  
– Нет, – обреченно сознался брат и снова повернулся к Леону:  
– Лео, ему можно доверять?  
– Как мне, – ответил тот просто, но в этих двух словах отчетливо слышалось двойное дно. – Я в долгу перед ним…  
– Большая сумма? – брат сощурился, и Клэр захотелось его стукнуть. Леон хмыкнул очень красноречиво: «Вот какого ты обо мне мнения», но вслух сказал.  
– Он поддержал меня в очень сложной ситуации, когда мне не к кому было пойти.  
Крис тяжело вздохнул, отобрал у Клэр чашку и одним глотком допил содержимое:  
– Если ты хотя бы поцарапаешься, бабушка же с того света мне являться будет… Я с вами поеду. Куда я денусь? Кстати, надо бы выезжать – на машине пилить почти сутки. Если не останавливаться. А еще где-то парик тебе купить…  
– У меня есть другая идея.  
Клэр глубоко вздохнула, сняла с телефона трубку и принялась номер набирать.  
– Рэйчел, мне нужна помощь.  
– Ну наконец-то! – послышалось в трубке. 

Стоило заикнуться, что ей нужно перекраситься и подстричься, как Рэйчел даже слегка взвизгнула от восторга. А когда в общих чертах узнала о причине метаморфоз, то сообщила, что у нее есть готовый к взлету личный самолет. Так что в нужный час загримированная и выспавшаяся Клэр забежала в примерочную магазина модной одежды.  
– Эй, – сказал тихий голосок из соседней кабинки. – Спасибо.  
Угол шторки чуть отодвинулся, пропуская сложенные вещи.  
– У меня работа такая, – Клэр аккуратно сложила свой наряд, приложила рыжий парик и передала обратно. – Будь осторожна.  
– Ты тоже. Удачи.  
Ей досталось длинное клетчатое платье, шляпка и туфли на низком каблуке. Решив, что могло быть много хуже, Клэр не стала на судьбу жаловаться.  
Оставив так и не примеренное платье на специальном столике, прошла мимо многочисленных покупательниц к выходу, где Крис и Леон охраняли чемоданы. 

На перроне Крис одним взглядом распугал всех носильщиков и часть пассажиров. Несколько нервный проводник взглянул на их билеты и спешно пригласил в вагон.  
Уже коридор встретил их дорогим деревом и позолотой. Клэр едва не споткнулась, засмотревшись на мозаичный светильник, и «охранники» подхватили ее под мышки и дальше практически понесли, не сговариваясь.  
– Благодарю, – кивнула она, стряхнув их руки. – Чемодан не забудьте.  
Купе было еще красивее. По размеру их с Крисом нынешняя квартирка недалеко ушла. Про убранство и говорить нечего. В момент покупки билета ее едва не хватил удар (но дочь богатого человека, выросшую в роскоши и достатке, вряд ли можно было запугать до такой степени, чтобы она третьим классом поехала), теперь она в целом видела, за что такие деньги. Двери из массива натурального дерева, кожаные диваны, бархатные подушки, шелковые занавески…  
– Кучеряво, – оценил брат, ковыряя ногтем позолоченную заклепку. – Может, нам тут жить остаться?  
– Давай, ты не будешь разбирать мое купе? Убери руки. Сейчас еще попутчица подойдет.  
– Может, все-таки стоило одноместное взять?  
– Мы уже обсудили, – Кеннеди что-то высматривал по углам. – Чем больше людей нас видят, тем лучше. Надо все время быть на глазах.  
– Да помню я, – отмахнулся Крис. – Не нуди.  
– Вообще-то в моей охране он старший, – вступилась Клэр. – Так что не груби. И вообще, идите отсюда оба, мне переодеться надо.  
– Пфф, – брат закатил глаза и рукой махнул. – Было бы на что смотреть. Мы будем в коридоре.  
– Только стой компактнее, чтобы тут люди не скапливались. 

Большую часть одежды в чемодане Клэр посчитала неносибельной. Судя по вещам, Эшли была та еще веселушка – короткое платье с ярко-красными маками, например, многого стоило. Отпихнув сомнительную радость в сторону, удалось добыть со дна непонятно как затесавшиеся черные брюки.  
Взглянув в зеркало, она в очередной раз вздрогнула – видеть себя с короткими светлыми волосами вдоль лица было ужасно непривычно. Хотя в целом неплохо.  
«Настоящую красоту ничем не испортить».  
Когда она выходила из купе, за окнами раздался протяжный свисток.  
– Отправляемся! – возвестил проводник, протискиваясь мимо Криса и устремляясь вдаль. И уже из другого конца вагона добавил, что пассажиры могут проследовать в бар, где будут предложены фрукты и вина.  
Поезд мягко тронулся. А ведь соседка так и не появилась.  
– Может, ей на следующей остановке?  
– Не нравится мне это, – хмуро гнул свое Крис с подозрением глядя вслед проводнику. Леон тоже не выглядел счастливым.  
– Предлагаю последовать совету, – сказал он.  
– Только дайте почитать что-нибудь, а? – попросила Клэр. – А то в чемодане нет ничего, я же выть начну через час.

– Хэмингуэй? Опять? Надо было брать энциклопедию по редким гадам.  
– Так и сидела бы дома, вместе с гадами своими. Вычисляла, какой удав своего хозяина придушил, – прошипел Крис, оглядывая зал. – Сиди и не возмущайся.  
Он устроился на соседнем с Клэр кресле, блокируя доступ к ней, а также и ее возможности отхода. Очень хотелось показать ему язык.  
– Мы уже все вычислили с Леоном. Чтобы ты знал, удавы людей не душат, им больше мышки по душе. А вот что за крыса такую унылую подстановку сделала, это пришлось повозиться.  
– Давайте все же не будем обсуждать здесь работу, – вступил Леон, дождавшись паузы в дискуссии. – Я, к сожалению, не принял к сведению ваш литературный вкус, когда собирал вещи. Прошу меня простить. А Хэмингуэй – очень хороший писатель. Пулитцеровскую премию просто так не дают.  
– Да знаю я, что хороший. Цитаты плохого вы бы на стенку не вешали.  
Она отложила книгу и повернулась к окну. За стеклом проплывали зеленые поля с редкими деревянными домиками, убаюкивающе мерно стучали колеса. Сновал между столиками официант, пассажиры тихо переговаривались и тоже наслаждались видами. Рядом недовольно сопел Крис и сверлил взглядом всех, кто не уберегся. Кеннеди заказал себе кофе и стал читать свою книгу сам, периодически обводя взглядом обстановку.  
– Может, нам как-нибудь на восточном экспрессе прокатиться?  
– Ты же никогда поезда не любила, – прошипел братец.  
– Так я первым классом никогда и не ездила, – ответила она шепотом. – Хотя там и второй вполне ничего. И даже третий, могу поспорить.  
– Ты и на частном самолете раньше не летала.  
– Там укачивало. К тому же вино не подавали.  
– По-моему, ты спиваешься.  
– А по-моему, у кого-то слишком много зубов.  
– Ты как со старшими…  
– Тише, дети, – вмешался Леон. – Не такое внимание вы должны привлекать.  
– Да, – кивнула Клэр и улыбнулась пошире. – Мистер охранник, принесите, пожалуйста, сэндвичи и сок.  
– Слушаюсь, – прошипел Крис и поднялся.

По большей части они курсировали между баром и рестораном, распугивая персонал, пробуя самые интересные пункты из меню и беседуя. То есть, Клэр шепотом переругивалась с Крисом, а шеф читал, иногда обращаясь к ней, и раз в час ходил на разведку вдоль состава. Между собой мужчины подчеркнуто не разговаривали.  
К ночи решили, что Клэр совершенно не жалко и собственной репутации, не говоря уже о взятой взаймы чужой, а потому она вполне способна спать в одном купе с двумя мужчинами. Оставив этим самым мужчинам кресла и нижнюю полку, Клэр забралась на верхнее спальное место. Она вытянулась на мягких простынях, обняла подушку и отключилась от мира.

Завтрак им принесли в купе – кофе, тосты, блинчики, вареные яйца.  
– Ради такого можно немножко попритворяться, – сказала она мятому Крису. – Блинчик с джемом будешь?  
– А нормального ничего нет? – хмуро отозвался братец. – Эта птичья еда для таких, как вы с Лео.  
– Зато заплатили за нее не мы. Это должно сделать ее питательнее.  
– Кажется, подъезжаем к станции, – подал голос начальник. Выглядел он как всегда безупречно, что не говорило совершенно ни о чем. Клэр подозревала, что у него и на апокалипсис выглаженная рубашка припасена.  
За окном вальяжно проплыли словно бы пряничные домики, выкрашенные белым изгороди и деревянные вывески над магазинами. Поезд остановился, и по перрону засновали люди.  
– Предпоследняя остановка. Совсем чуть-чуть осталось, – Крис совсем по-детски обрадовался, глядя в окно. Даже забылся и Леона по плечу хлопнул. Потом, правда, отдернул руку как от огня, но веселости не растерял.  
– Пожар! Горим! – заорали сразу в обоих сторонах коридора. Из-под двери купе повалил дым.  
– Уважаемые пассажиры! Ситуация под контролем! – пронеслось по коридору. – Просим без паники покинуть вагоны!  
– Лео, я – вперед, ты – замыкаешь, – по-армейски скомандовал Крис, резко поднимаясь на ноги и за шиворот вздергивая Клэр. – Это может быть как уловка, так и реальный пожар. Ни в коем случае не разделяемся.  
«Не разделяемся» работало недолго – из дверей вагонов потоком полились полуодетые, не до конца проснувшиеся люди. Строители перрона на такой ажиотаж явно не рассчитывали – создалась толкучка. А из окон и дверей их вагона валил густой черный дым. Клэр мгновенно оттеснило от сопровождающих, и она потеряла их из вида. Хотя казалось бы – как можно потерять Криса? Что-то кольнуло в районе колена, дымный мир вокруг пошатнулся, и завалился на бок.  
– Леди плохо! – раздражающе кричал кто-то над ухом, а сил даже на то, чтобы поморщиться не было. Ее подхватили на руки, куда-то потащили.  
– Все в порядке, мы везем ее в больницу. Вот адрес, – говорил кто-то над ней.  
– Не переживайте. Все лишь обморок, – добавил второй голос. – Надышалась дымом.  
Дальше было темно.

Очнулась она уже в багажнике, с мешком на голове и кляпом во рту. Хоть раньше в багажниках ездить ей не доводилось, как-то копчиком и боком сразу чувствовалось – он самый, багажник. В голове плескалась серая муть, в глазах прыгали искры, и все тело казалось неповоротливым и тяжелым, как выбросившийся на морской берег кит.  
«Это форд, что ли? – была ее первая относительно сформировавшаяся мысль. – По форме похож…»  
И уже потом:  
«Ну и кто я после этого?»  
Машина подпрыгнула на ухабе, что отдалось во всем организме дурнотой, но слегка разогнало муть в голове. Сильно захотелось постучаться головой о дно ее нового «купе» значительно меньшего размера, но и без того страдающую голову было жаль. Потом захотелось заплакать, как-то вяло, на самом краю сознания.  
«Давайте отбросим все лишнее и подумаем», – предложила она самой себе, медленно пытаясь устроиться удобнее. То, что они не дали похитить Эшли Грэм, было хорошо, то, что похитили саму Клэр — плохо. То, что ее пока не убили, а значит, не распознали подмену — хорошо, как и то, что Крису и Леону теперь придется помириться под чутким руководством мудрой Ханниган и найти ее, Клэр. То есть, плюсов было количественно больше. Либо эти придурки переругаются окончательно, выясняя, кто ее проморгал… В любом случае – надежда на Ханниган.  
Клэр покрутилась, насколько могла, пытаясь ощупать доступное ей пространство всеми частями тела. Ну как покрутилась? Вяло попереваливалась, как все тот же кит на морском берегу. Багажник вокруг вполне ожидаемо оказался пуст.  
А почему, собственно, на морском? Ну да. Соль в воздухе. Пахнет морем, вот и лезет всякое в голову. Хорошо, что не река… Хотя бы багажник не герметичен, и задохнуться не грозит. Уже легче.  
Итак, ни на какие приспособления рассчитывать не приходилось. Теоретически можно было выбить ногами одну из задних фар, и помахать рукой. Но ничто из окружающих звуков пока не намекало на другие машины. К тому же стоило ли так рисковать? Открыть багажник изнутри нельзя. А выбитые фары вряд ли порадуют похитителей. А уж если они подумают, что она что-то увидела, при том, что ничего увидеть не удастся – то вообще финиш. Либо могут накачать ее этой дрянью еще раз. Бррр. Как же противно, когда руки и ноги, столько лет служившие верой и правдой, отказываются помогать…  
Реально убежать, только когда они откроют багажник. Но даже если эта дрянь успеет раствориться в организме, конечности затекут окончательно и дать достойный отпор нескольким мужчинам не приходится даже мечтать. Она нужна им живой – хотя бы до связи с мистером Грэмом. Иначе уже бы убили. А вот полный комплект внутренних и внешних органов совсем не обязателен.  
Плавный поворот, и слегка снизилась скорость. Совсем рядом зазвонил колокол. Звук был будоражащий и густой, словно прямо над головой. И становился все громче. Неплохой ориентир, если удастся кому-то передать.  
Машина пошла ровнее – возможно, брусчатка? Потом под колесами зашуршала галька и принялась врезаться в дно. Вибрация отдавалась во всем теле, а звук – в пульсирующих висках.  
«Лучше б пристрелили, честное слово…»  
Автомобиль замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился.  
«Эй, я пошутила!»  
Открылись и захлопнулись двери, по гальке прошагали три пары ног. С таким количеством тягаться точно бесполезно. Во всяком случае, одновременно.  
Скрежетнул ключ, и крышка поднялась, принося немного света в ее мешок. Солью запахло еще сильнее. А еще пахло рыбой, тоже довольно сильно. И невдалеке успокаивающе шумел прибой, ударяясь о камни.  
«Склады в порту», – успела подумать младшая Редфилд, пока ее безвольную тушку выволакивали из багажника и забрасывали на плечо, как мешок с картошкой.  
«Радуйся, скотина, что я легкая».  
Потом была скрипучая дверь, много метров бетонного пола, еще несколько поворотов, дверей и коридоров, лестница... Клэр все добросовестно запоминала. А потом ее просто кинули с размаху на что-то мягкое. Наконец-то можно было хоть ноги вытянуть.  
«Как же мало надо для счастья!»  
Путы с рук и ног сняли, рядом звякнуло что-то металлическое.  
– Отдыхайте, мисс Грэм.  
«Мисс Грэм» дождалась, пока закрылась дверь, стянула с головы мешок и выплюнула кляп. Как и стоило ожидать, лежала она на матрасе на полу маленькой комнатки без мебели. Несколько узких окошек, тянущихся под самым потолком, света давали совсем немного. Но уж явно лучше мешка. Звякнувшее рядом оказалось жестяной кружкой с водой.  
– Аллелуйя, – прохрипела она, припадая к воде. – Даже если там снотворное.  
Судя по ощущениям, на снотворном все-таки сэкономили. Клэр пожала плечами, допила воду, и решила осматривать место своего временного обитания. 

Они пришли уже к вечеру, когда Клэр построила пять или шесть не особенно реальных способов побега и один более-менее реальный. Кажется, трое. Но фонарь светил в глаза, и после вечерней темноты ей ничего не удавалось разглядеть. Зато в руках вдруг оказалась трубка от телефона.  
– Мисс Эшли, скажите пару слов отцу.  
«Отлично. Теперь главное успеть и не попутать».  
– Папочка, – выдохнула Клэр в трубку, всхлипнула и затараторила. – Так глупо получилось. Прости, пап, у меня всегда все не так. А ты говорил, что два раза ничего не повторяется, а я снова влипла. Ведь утром ночные планы никуда не годятся. Помоги мне, папочка, я больше не буду…  
Трубку у нее отобрали.  
– Слышите? Как договаривались, мисс Грэм жива и здорова. Теперь ваша очередь.  
Фонарь перестал светить в глаз, и Клэр получила возможность пересчитать спины – три штуки. На полу остался поднос с ужином.  
«Вилки нет, но и ложки хватит».

Дверь с грохотом ввалилась в комнату, а следом ввалились, едва не забуксовав в узковатом проеме, Крис с Леоном. Клэр вовремя остановила занесенную туфлю и выдохнула. Братец кинул быстрый взгляд на обломки стула и валяющегося без сознания связанного человека, убедился, что угрозы нет, и сгреб сестру в медвежьи объятия, отрывая от пола.  
– Ну и где тебя столько носило? – невнятно поинтересовалась девушка, вжатая лицом в мощное крисово плечо.  
– Я не сразу сообразил с вашими отсылками, – покаялся Леон у Криса за спиной.  
– Но разгадал же. У меня бы никогда не получилось, – оправдал его перед самим собой Крис, прижав Клэр еще сильнее. – Хорошо, что тут врач этот липовый маячил, а то бы дольше искали. Мы тебя чуть не потеряли, идиотка…  
– Отпусти, ты мне так нос сломаешь, – попросила она, слегка толкая брата босой ногой в голень. Она бы предпочла пнуть, но туфли, работавшие средством самообороны, все еще были зажаты у нее в руках, а руки – прижаты к бокам удушающими братскими объятиям. Босиком же пинать Криса было чревато травмами. Глупо после разборок с похитителями и шантажистами сломать палец о брата.  
– Ты в порядке? – участливо спросил начальник, когда порядком помятую Клэр поставили на пол – от воссоединительных объятий она пострадала больше, чем от самого похищения. Он уже держал наготове свой пиджак и тут же накинул его девушке на плечи.  
– Да, спасибо, Леон. Хотя ребро после Криса, возможно, треснуло, – Клэр благодарно кивнула и, пользуясь моментом, обняла шефа. – Спасибо.  
Тот похлопал ее по спине.  
– Вот почему ему всегда «Спасибо, Леон», а мне – «где тебя носило»? – пронудел рядом братец и испортил весь момент.  
– Потому что, – Клэр нехотя освободилась из объятий и повернулась на голос, – Леон – джентльмен.  
– А я? – обиженно спросил старший Редфилд и попытался изобразить щенячьи глазки. Смотрелось неубедительно. Клэр только рукой махнула и не стала уточнять.  
Тут из-за спин мужчин выплыла Ханниган с ботинками Клэр в руках.  
– Ингрид, ты святая! – провозгласила младшая Редфилд, быстро обнимая подругу, и схватила ботинки.  
– Еще бы, – Ханниган пожала плечами. – Кстати, Клэр, познакомься, это тот самый сержант Ниванс. Его коллеги сейчас арестовывают остальную банду.  
– Все-таки мой бывший сослуживец, – весомо добавил Крис и хлопнул предмет разговора по спине.  
Клэр, уже согнувшаяся зашнуровать ботинок, изогнулась и уставилась на отчаянно молодого детектива в шляпе и очень помятом плаще. Не так она представляла себе их нудного Ниванса. Хотя как именно представляла, вспомнить не удалось. Судя по взгляду детектива, в своей голове он ее тоже как-то иначе видел. Пару раз моргнув, полицейский отмер.  
– Приятно познакомиться с вами, мисс Редфилд, – чинно произнес он с довольно кислым выражением на лице. – Глупо было надеяться, что двое таких Редфилдов могут оказаться просто однофамильцами.  
Пришлось разгибаться.  
– Взаимно, детектив. Жаль вас разочаровывать. И спасибо за помощь, – вежливо ответила Клэр и вернулась к ботинкам: они ее интересовали в тот момент больше, чем все мужчины мира. Сутки в туфлях – это же немыслимо.  
– Дальше без нас, – подытожила Ингрид, дождавшись, когда Клэр обуется. – Показания утром.  
И, приобняв за плечи, потащила подругу к выходу цепью темных коридоров.  
– С цитатами из «По ком звонит колокол» и «Старик и море» – это было остроумно.  
– Да просто шеф постоянно носится с этим Хэмингуэем. Это едва ли не единственные вещи, которые я осилила.  
– Очень удачно получилось.  
– Угу. Скажи, они без меня не перегрызлись?  
– Пытались, – фыркнула Ханниган. – Но я была на страже. 

Утром Клэр и Ингрид пили кофе у окна в кабинете Леона, глядя, как чумазые Кеннеди и старший Редфилд копаются во дворе в машине, уйдя в нее почти по локоть. Обычно идеальные пряди Леона в беспорядке обрамляли лицо, но выглядел начальник подозрительно счастливым.  
– Кеннеди же ни черта не смыслит в автомобилях, – сказала Ханниган, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
Братец что-то оживленно рассказывал и махал одной рукой, второй держа что-то под капотом.  
– А Крис – тем более. Ну и что? – Клэр легко пожала плечами. – Все равно половину деталей менять надо, потом починю. Пусть развлекаются. Коньяк?


End file.
